Life is not complicated but Itachi is
by xxBloomingFlower16xx
Summary: Sasuke get's tired of dealing with Itachi. Although Itachi is an alcoholic and a drug abuser. He also smokes and hangs out with the gang. Will things change with Itachi or always stay this way? Oh Ratings may change depends on the actions.


**Intro: _(Sasuke's point of view)_**

I woke up around 10:30 am and almost panicked. I forgot that today was the first day of summer. Thanks Konoha! College is hell for me! Every day there's these 3 hours long of classes, homework and shit, and like a couple days later there's this huge exam that's like 90% of your grade. Well at least the first year which everyone says is the toughest is over and I managed to get all A's. I'm so happy to be at home again, in I'm my house, relaxing on my full size bed with my stuffed blue fluffy pillow. Hm, I should introduce myself. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I'm 18 and half years old. I go to Konoha community college and my my course is health institution and I'm working on becoming a medical doctor. I have an older brother (by 3 years) and her name is Itachi. He and I usually get into fights every day. He's an asshole and a jerk! He dropped out of school since he was 16 and started drinking. Mom and dad tried some many times to kick him out from our home, but they love him too much. Ugh, excuses. All Itachi does is go to the bar, the gate and hang out with her stupid friends that are drunks and drug abusers. He's part of the gang member called the "AKATSUKI blood". I seriously tried to help him out when's he's 16 years old but he's way too stubborn to handle. It's weird that Itachi is older than me but I'm smarter than him. Anyways, I have a mom and dad (obviously), my mom's name is Mikoto Uchiha and my father's name is Fugaku Uchiha. My mom stays home working at the computer, cleaning the house and cook for us and my dad is a Law School professor in Konoha law school. We live in the Uchiha village near Konoha. The beautiful sunsets, the beautiful cherry blossom trees around our village, the feeling of summer every day! I'm planning on getting out of the house soon so I won't have to deal with my stupid brother. Oh yeah, I also have a girlfriend too! Her name is Sakura Haruno and she goes to college with me. Also Sakura wanted to be a doctor like me. We've first met when our parents almost got into a car crash. Luckily, one of my father's car tires popped, which made the car swerved around, barely missing his parents car by an inch. The cops said that if my father's tires didn't pop, he, my mom, and Sakura's parents would've been goners. I guess that we were really lucky!

I heard Itachi yelled at my name and he is trying to wake me up. "Sasuke! Wake up you sleepy head! Your geeky girlfriend Sakura called!" I groaned. Sakura is not a geek! She's one of the amazing girls who has a social life and get straight A's.

I woke up and told my brother, "Itachi, shut up and go to the bar already!"

Itachi rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever man…" He went out of my room. I assume he went out to the bar already.

I quickly got ready and changed into my blue hoodie and blue jeans. Even though it's like 90 degrees out, people here like me still wear sweatshirts.

Then my mom started calling me. "Sasuke! Where's Itachi?" I heard her downstairs from the kitchen.

"Psh, mom, you know where he is! He's drinking like a dog!" I yelled from my room. I finished dressing myself up and then I put colon on myself so I can smell sexy.

My mom sighed. "Can't you at least try to act like an older brother and help him?" When she asked that it makes me want to hit my head against the wall.

"Mom, I did try! I'm a perfect guy who doesn't do bad things! I get all A's, I'm in college, I do all of my chores, I don't drink or do drugs, I don't sneak out, I work hard on almost everything etc! Itachi is a complex person! No one can help him!

"Ugh, Well, just go check at the bar later today and make sure that he doesn't pass out on the streets again and get into gang fights."

I snorted. "Whatever you say mom!"

I went down stairs and see my mom. I then noticed that my mom was dressed in her usual house dresses with an apron.

"Are you cooking something today?"

"Well I'm going to cook like this special omelet egg that I got from the recipe in this cook book." My mom showed me her favorite cook books. What can I say? She loves cooking.

"Okay, have fun with that and I hope it will taste delicious." I said. "I'm going to hang out with Sakura later mom."

"Okay Sasuke." My mom said. My mom got the recipes for cooking the omelet egg and then started cooking. I went to the family room, sat down on the couch and checked our home phone and saw that Sakura called 7 times. I smiled. Sakura is like a lost puppy when she's not with me. So I decided to be a good boyfriend and call her.

I dialed her number and waited for her to call. "Come on pick up the phone…." I whispered quietly to myself while waiting impatiently to call Sakura.

After that Sakura picked and answered. "Hello?"

I answered back. "Hey girl! Guess who this is?"

Sakura gasp and I didn't expect her to do that though but she's so cute when she does that. "Oprah?!"

Then I was shocked when she thought she was calling Oprah. "What?!"

"Yes! You finally got my letter!" She said cheerfully and it annoyed me thinks I'm Oprah calling her.

"What the fuck Sakura? It's me Sasuke!" I told her finally that it wasn't Oprah. I mean come one seriously, she's watches to much Oprah shows.

"Oh I'm sorry Sasuke-kun… So what's up?"

"Ugh, you know, home. It's the first day of summer, can you believe it?!" I asked.

"Heh, I know… Summer is relaxing thought…." Sakura said.

"Listen Sakura, there's fireworks festival this Saturday..." I told her something special.

"Omg I can't wait! Ooh...romantic..." Sakura cheerful said.

I asked, "You want me to pick you up at 11 on Saturday?"

'Sasuke, the show starts at 11. How can we get good seats?" Sakura asked. I wanted to get good seats but riding a flying motorcycle with her will be better so we can see the fireworks easily.

"Who said anything about seats? I have this new flying motorcycle that I'm parents bought for me!" I said.

"Um, don't you know that we're going to get hurt by the fireworks? Isn't that a little dangerous though?" Sakura asked as she was worried. Well I'm always careful unlike my stupid brother.

"Well doesn't it make it more fun and romantic?" I asked and smirked.

Sakura giggles through the phone; it's so cute when she does that. "Okay you know it!"

"Okay, I'll pick you up by 11 then on Saturday."

"Okay and hey, I'm also working in the café today. You want to come and hang out with me there?" She asked and of course I would love to because she's my best girlfriend and she never cheats on my unlike my ex-girlfriends from the pasts.

"Sure of course I would come!" I said.

Sakura works at a café that's in the middle of the Konoha village. I love it there because my parents are friends with the owners; I get free drinks which is alcohol free of course, unlike Itachi and I can make out with Sakura all day!

"Okay, meet me there at 3:30 okay? I love you Sasuke! " Sakura said.

"Okay and I love you more Sakura!" We both then hanged up.

I smiled to myself. I must be the happiest 18 and a half year old alive. I have an amazing girlfriend, I'm in college, I'm so happy when I get to talk to Sakura and get to hang out with her.

Itachi then came home and sat with me at the couch. "Wow Sasuke, you're such a loser!"

"Huh?" I literly can't stand Itachi calling me names like that, I feel like I want to smack him in the face. I think he's drink ecause he went to the bar of course.

"What do you want Itachi? Didn't you say you were going to the bar?

"Yeah, I got into a bar fight with some guy who's gang member and he's an enemy to our Akatsuki blood." Ugh I should of watch over Itachi getting to fists fights with gang members.

"Hm, it must've been fun, huh?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well I couldn't help it! This guy from another gang member said that I shouldn't drink! Hello!? I'm 21 for crying out loud and 21 year olds in konoha could drink! So I showed him my ID to prove that I'm at legal age to drink but he was all like 'You're not suppose to act like this! What happened to you?' And I'm all like 'What the fuck asshole, leave me alone! Don't tell me what to do!' So then he pulled gun and started to shoot me and but he misses like more than 5 times! He almost killed me! Luckily, I punched him in the face. The bartender then kicked me and him out."

"Wow..." I said like I was bored with his stories.

For some reason, Itachi always say things casually. Even that one time when we had a fire in our attic, he was all like "Oh, mom, dad, by the way, the attic is on fire". Even when he's drunk, he still say things calmly. It's really weird.

I raise an eyebrow to him. "So what are you gonna do? Cry in the corner and drink a bottle of vodka?" I asked sarcastically.

"Psh, Sasuke, I have other fun things to do man." Itachi smirked at me weirdly. Ugh he's so ugly when he does that.

"Yup whatever…" I rolled his eyes at him.

"So I'm taking the flying motorcycle to go see Deidara." I was shocked when he said that. Uh why can't he just walk there, it's not that freaking far.

Deidara is one of Itachi's faggot friends who work in clubs and piercing/tattoo shops. But unlike Itachi, Deidara actually in university right now, which is Konoha University.

"No way Itachi! I need it to see Sakura!" I frowned at him. I pisses me off so much when he takes my things that I like.

"Oooh! Sasuke and Sakura!" Itach teased me.

"Ugh, aren't you a little old for this?" I asked. Seriously Itachi is still immature; he always picks on me ever since I was a kid.

"Well I want the motorcycle, Sasuke!" Itachi yelled at my face.

"No! It's mine! Mom and Dad bought it for me, you jerk!" I yelled back.

In a blink of an eye, Itachi grabbed my helmet from the closet and ran away.

"ITACHI! YOU FUCKIN' ASSHOLE! GET YOUR BACK IN HERE NOW!" I yelled louder to Itachi and I think mom heard me from the kitchen. She's still cooking that special omelet.

"NO!" Itachi yelled.

I frowned; I ran outside and saw Itachi already on my motorcycle backing out from the driveway.

"ITACHI! STOP!" I kept yelling and yelling but he was too stubborn.

Itachi stuck his tongue out at me and I started fuming because I'm angry when he started using my motorcycle.

"OH MY GOD! NO! I NEED MOTORCYCLE!"

Itachi looked at me and gave me a middle finger. "SUCKER!"

He then sped off, leaving me behind. Oh my god, what am I going to do? I checked my watch. 3:26 pm. SHIT! I'm gonna be late! Well, there's no other choice for me, but to use that plane old used car and the color is black that my parents bought me.


End file.
